Best Friends
by KiraranYaN
Summary: A Supa Strikas FanFic Story! The Strikas went to Japan to meet and greet the Sakuyasawa Academy Football Team, the one whose challenging them for a match! But, not in Shakes' knowledge that he will face a much harder match.. against his childhood best friend.
1. Prologue: Reminding

.. Konnichiwa minna-san! Okay... So this FanFic Story is based from a Football Series entitled Supa Strikas! (Google it!) .. I also posted this Story in one of the groups I joined on Facebook! So... I hope you'll like it! =^_^=

I don't own ANY of the characters from Supa Strikas in this story! I just OWN the PLOT and the character, and all that's connected to it, I'm about to insert on the following chapters! ^^.. My OC (Own Character)!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sunday Morning, the Strikas were discussing what team is going to challenge them for another match, until Coach arrived!<p>

**Coach: **Team, you're next match will be held at Japan.

**El Matador: **Let me guess Coach, Nakama challenge us once again for another match?

**Coach: **No! The team will be... The Sakuyasawa Academy Football Team!

**ALL: ***jaw dropped* WHAT!

**Cool Joe: **But I heard that team was composed of GIRLS! With one boy to be exact, the goalie!

**North Shaw: **Yeah! Why are they challenging us!

**Coach: **Because the Sakuyasawa Team beaten up every single Super League Teams that we've beaten as well! But, take note that they are not participating in the Super League!

**Twisting Tiger: **So, why are they challenging us Coach?

**Coach: ***turned on the projector* this is all the footage taken on all the Sakuyasawa's match.

**Dancing Rasta: ***thinks* Maybe this team is just proving themselves to the world!

**Big Bo: **I see your point there Rasta!*looks at the projector*

All the Strikas was really unbelievably impressed about the Sakuyasawa Team's strategies and tactics!

But Shakes found something very familiar about the team's Captain. He looked at his picture on his wallet. It's a photo of him w/ a girl five years ago..

**Shakes: **She kinda reminds me of...

...the video was cut off, then Coach announces,

**Coach: **Tomorrow is our flight to Japan to see the Sakuyasawa Team play up against FC Nakama and also to meet and greet them. Do NOT be late!

...then all of them stand up and leave

**Shakes: **There is only one way to find out!

Then Monday Morning came! The day they will see The Sakuyasawa Academy Football Team in action!

* * *

><p>.. And that's the PROLOGUE of my Story! Too Short? Well, I'll try to make the Chapter 1 as soon as possible! Second Semester started and I REALLY need to concentrate more!<p>

R&R Kudasai! =^_^= .. Arigatou gozaimasu!


	2. I Knew it was YOU!

Alright! Here's Chapter 1 of the story! Here I inserted my OC (the one I mentioned on my prologue...) as the Captain of the Sakuyasawa Academy Football Team!

Well... I hope you enjoy reading this one! =^_^=

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friends: Chapter 1, "I Knew it was YOU!"<strong>

_The Strikas were at the Sakuyasawa Academy Stadium were the match between Sakuyasawa Team and FC Nakama was being held! The Sakuyasawa Academy is one of the richest schools in Japan, where almost all of the high-ranked people siblings, are going studying on that school. The Sakuyasawa Academy Football Team almost beaten up every single Football teams across Japan, and they are playing against Super League teams to prove to the world that even girls can beat team that composes of boys, BIG boys! _

_The match was really on fire! It was a 3-0 point for the Sakuyasawa and it's almost the end of the match! The Strikas were very surprise at their game, but Shakes is keeping his eyes peeled for one player, the Captain! Twisting Tiger noticed at the beginning of the match that Shakes was quite anxious, then..._

**Twisting Tiger:** Shakes! Is something wrong?

_Shakes were quite in his own world and spacing out a lot when Tiger talked to him..._

**Shakes:** Huh? I... uhm... just thinking of something... about the Sakuyasawa's Captain... she looks very familiar to me! She reminds me of a girl who is my best friend that I met long time ago!

*Flashback*

_In the Community Center where the little boy Shakes was practicing Football, he accidentally kicked the ball too strong and went over the fence_

_'Owwwww! Who kicked that ball?' shouts the young girl._

_Shakes heard the voice and went over to check it out and to retrieve his ball back._

_'I'm very sorry!' Shakes apologizes._

_'So you're the one that threw that ball at me! You will pay! I challenge you on a one-on-one Soccer match! Who gets the ball into the net wins!' The girl declared._

_' But I... well... errr... Okay then! I accept your challenge!' Shakes agreed for he doesn't had a choice._

_Well, the one-on-one match went on and the girl won! _

_'Uhm? May I know your name? You're really good at playing football!' Shakes asked._

_'You too! My name's Nayumi! How about you?'_

_'Shakes! Nice meeting you! Sorry again! About hitting you...'_

_'That's okay! I beat you on a match! That's apology enough!' Nayumi said with a friendly smile._

*Flashback ends*

**Shakes:** And after that match, me and Nayumi became friends, err... best friends! But years after, Nayumi left and went back to her country here, at Japan!

**Twisting Tiger:** Oh! Well, that Captain reminds me of Yumi-chan, my close friend, years ago when I'm still a Nakama player.

_Shakes were about to ask him who's the girl but they were disturbed by the sound of a whistle. Sakuyasawa Team won by the 3-0 point against FC Nakama! Surprising that both teams bows to each other, symbolizes that the Nakama players accepted their defeat and Sakuyasawa on their gratefulness that they played with them..._

**Coach:** After the Sakuyasawa's break, we will go down there and meet and greet them, so be ready! After, you will all go back to the hotel for some practice time!

_The Strikas were at the field waiting for the Sakuyasawa Team to appear, until they've heard a scream..._

**All the Sakuyasawa players:** SUPA STRIKAS!

_The players went running on them, and they started to take pictures and autographs with them. Shakes were looking for the Captain, but she wasn't there, even the goalie is not there too. Then after the fan-like moment/bonding/meet and greet, Sakuyasawa's Coach came by..._

**Coach Namie:** Konnichiwa Supa Strikas! I'm Namie Tamaki, the Coach of the Sakuyasawa Academy Football Team! Nice meeting you and I thank you for accepting our invitation errr... I mean our challenge, ne?

**ALL Supa Strikas:** HELLO! HI! NICE MEETING YOU!

**Coach:** It is our pleasure to play against Sakuyasawa Academy Football Team! Uhm... May I ask where your Captain is?

**Big Bo:** And may I ask where your Goalkeeper is?

**Coach Namie:** Oh? The Captain and the Goalie are there! Well, every time a match ended, our Captain always talk first to the goalie, that he did a great job etc. for the Goalie not to feel out of place! Since he is the ONLY boy on our team!

**ALL Supa Strikas**: Ohhhhhhh!

**Coach Namie:** Captain! Goalie! Come over here and meet and greet the guests!

_The two turned and started walking towards the group. Every step of the Captain, Shakes' heartbeat was beating very, very fast! His expectations were high, so high! The Sakuyasawa player ran towards the two and addresses the Captain as "Kaichou"! The team's striker, named Mika Tanaka, and their defense tandem, Yui and Ui Hikaru, w/c is twins, asked lively their Kaichou..._

**Mika:** C'mon Kaichou, introduce yourself to the Strikas!

**Yui and Ui:** Yeah! Kaichou!

_The team was so busy convincing their Captain, or Kaichou, about something; they didn't notice that their Goalkeeper, Rikuo Satoshu, introduced himself to the Strikas! Mika was the one noticed it after..._

**Mika**: Go on Kaichou! Rikuo-san finished introducing himself to the Strikas!

_The Captain was still hesitating, but she doesn't have a choice! She faced the Strikas, blushing from the embarrassment, and began..._

**Nayumi**: H-Hello S-Supa Strikas! I- I'm Nayumi Nanase! The Captain of Sakuyasawa Academy Football Team! Nice meeting you!

_All of the Strikas greet her back warmly... except..._

**Shakes:** NAYUMI? I KNOW IT WAS YOU ALL THIS TIME!

_Nayumi's attention diverted to him w/ her right brow rising. And the remembering scene began between the two best friends that haven't seen each other for 5 years!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 coming up! I do hope more reviews will come! I really need some comments about my grammar... -_-"<p>

R&R... I NEED IT!

Until next time! Jya!


	3. Please Remember Me!

Chapter 2 of my story!

Hakuai-animelover135 Arigatou for reading it! And Yeah... I have a player that is half-foreigner! And also, thanks for the other advice!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supa Strikas and its characters! I only own Nayumi Nanase, Sakuyasawa Academy and all of its students!

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friends: Chapter 2, "Please Remember Me!"<strong>

Nayumi's attention diverted to the young Strika when she heard him shout her name...

Nayumi: Yes?

Shakes were about to speak when he was cut off by... El Matador!

El Matador: Olah, me amiga! I 'am El Matador! The most handsome player in the Super League! *took Nayumi's hand and attempted to kiss it*

Coach: EHEM! I think Nayumi over here knows all of your names!

Nayumi: *retrieve her hands from El Matador* Y-Yes! Well, I think? Let me check...

Nayumi pointed every Strika to recite their names, and she got their names right, all of them! But she stopped on Shakes...

Nayumi: Uhm... uhm... You are... uhm... I think you're...

Shakes was kinda disappointed that Nayumi, his best friend, can't remember him!

Shakes: I'm Shakes! Don't you remember me Nayumi? We've been friends since... like... forever! ME! YOU! SPENZA! *softens his voice*...well, and some other 'guy'...

Nayumi: Uhm... Ooooo-okay? Shakes right? What are you talking about? Although, your name does sound familiar, and...

Nayumi's not the only one who's shocked! The others around them are shocked too!

Nayumi: ...Spenza! I know that guy; he was my best friend for a long time! He's you're P.I right? Also, I have his cellphone number!

ALL Supa Strikas: *nods* uh-huh!

Shakes: WHAT? You have his cell. no.? ..so you two have communication? What about me? Don't you remember me?

Nayumi: Hmmmmmmm? Let me think...

*Flashback*

_Shakes and Nayumi were at the park, chatting..._

_'Hey! Shakes!'_

_'Yup?'_

_'If we will make it to the team, what position do you want to take?'_

_'Me? As a striker! How about you?'_

_'Well, if you're taking that position, I will too!'_

_'Really? That's great'_

_'Best Friends Forever?' asked Nayumi, sticking out her little finger..._

_'Of course!' agrees Shakes, then both of them made a pinkie swear..._

_Morning, they try-out on the team, Supa Strikas, Shakes made it to the team as the Midfielder, but Nayumi was rejected, because she was a girl! Nayumi was very disappointed, even though Shakes tried to cheer her up she can't remove the fact that the team was that conservative about gender! Weeks after, Nayumi fly back to her Home Country, Japan, to continue her studies and her ambitions. She cannot afford seeing her best friend playing w/ her first desired team! She put her past behind and never look back at it again!_

*Flashback ends*

Nayumi: Shakes? Is that really you? *sticks out her hand making a stop sign* Wait! How do I know if you are the REAL Shakes that I know so much?

Shakes: I knew you were going to ask that!

Shakes handed Nayumi his wallet where he keep their last picture when she left, the proof is her signature on the right side of the photo!

Nayumi: *eyes widened* It is YOU!

Shakes practically ran on her arms to hug her with happiness, but he was stopped...

Nayumi: *grabbed Shakes' hand, then shook it* It was nice seeing you again!

Shakes was kinda shocked how Nayumi greet him, before... she usually greets him w/ a hug when she spotted him somewhere! Guess time really changes anything it touches... then their moment was interrupted... by Twisting Tiger!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 will be published soon! I don't know why but I'm really having a hard time logging in here! *sigh~* Oh well! "Patience is a virtue" some will say!<p>

R&R Onegai! ^_^


	4. Time Can Change Anything

Woah! How long was I out here really? Meeeeennnnn... I missed this account! Can' seem to log-in via my Lappie! *sigh~* Oh well!

As you can see I'm really busy with my studies recently... But now that March is very VERY near, I can relax and, BE active on my sites and KEEP my stories updated! ^_^ Yay!

Well, enough of this nonsense talk and let's go on with my story! ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER:** ME NO OWN SUPA STRIKAS! ^_^ (( Wish I do! ))

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3, "Time Can Change Anything"<br>**

_Twisting Tiger interrupted Shakes and Nayumi's moment, for...  
><em>

**Twisting Tiger:** Yumi-chan? Yumi-chan! Long time no see!

_Nayumi diverted her attention to Tiger...  
><em>

**Nayumi:** Tiger-san! It's been a while!

_Shakes was kinda surprised that the two knew each other... So that's the 'Yumi-chan' Tiger was talking about earlier, he said to his mind...  
><em>

**Shakes:** Soooooo... you guys know each other... when? where? how?

**Twisting Tiger:** *laughs* I met her when I'm still a Nakama player, before, she try-ed-out for the position of Midfielder for the team! And Yumi-chan, why you're still calling me 'Tiger-san'? We knew each other for so long yet-

**Nayumi**: I prefer to use that because you're more popular than me as a soccer player! If I call you 'Tiger-kun' many of your fans will think differently about me!

**North Shaw:** She's got a point, bro! And 'Tiger-kun'? That sounds funny *laughs*

**Cool Joe:** *laughs* Yeah man!

_The group was so busy teasing Tiger that they didn't notice Shakes wasn't joining the laugh! He's kinda upset about what happened. But seconds later_, _players of the Sakuyasawa Team pulled Nayumi and said to the Strikas...  
><em>

**Rikuo:** I think all of you don't know anything about our Captain!

_Those words made Shakes' right brow to rise up, in the point that he's Nayumi's OLDEST best friend! Like he knew much about her because of that reason!  
><em>

**Shakes:** What makes you say that, hmmm?

_Rikuo noticed that questions has some hidden meanings behind it, so he said with a grin...  
><em>

**Rikuo:** I said that because she's not the 'Nayumi Nanase' that you all know, she's not only the 'captain' of this team!

_The other players from Sakuyasawa felt the tense around Shakes and Rikuo, so Mika take over...  
><em>

**Mika:** Ahem! Please, let us introduce our pride and honor, Nayumi Nanase!

_The Strikas were kinda curious what will going to happen and what the players are going to say! Plus, they can see Nayumi trying to stop the other players from saying anything, but they won't listen to her one bit!  
><em>

**Mikoru:** Hello Strikas, I'm Mikoru Akashi, the Left Wing Midfielder, and I'm going to start this introduction! Well, not only she is our Captain, but also she is a member of the Kendo Club!

**Twisting Tiger:** WHAT? Kendo Club?

**Ayumu**: Yes! And she is also the Archery Club's Sharp Shooter!

**Hina:** She can hit Bull's Eye every time! Even if she's blindfolded!

**Blok**: Ardwer? Wradreblerd?

**North Shaw**: Yeah! That's impossible! And who are you two anyway?

**Yui**: Hina Ayasaki, the Crosser and Ayumu Kimaru, Right Wing Midfielder!

**Ui**: But that's not all! We save the best for last!

**El Matador:** What? There's more!

_The players put the embarrass Nayumi in front and in the middle point and declare...  
><em>

**ALL Sakuyasawa players:** She is also our Sakuyasawa Academy's Student Council President!

**ALL Strikas players:** HUH? *jaw-dropped*

**Dancing Rasta**: No wonder you are very fitting to be the Captain, you have experience for being a leader!

_All of them were shocked from the very beginning, even Coach was stunted! Especially Shakes, he cannot believe that his best friend changed a LOT since they were apart from each other!  
><em>

**Coach**: Is that all true?

**Coach Namie**: Every word...

_Shakes walked closer to Nayumi...  
><em>

**Shakes:** WOW Nayumi! You really changed a lot ever since you left!

**Nayumi:** Ehhh? You should talk! You're the one who's the Star Striker here!

**Cool Joe**: Hey! What about the rumors I've been hearing that Nayumi is a member of the 'Light Music Club' in this Academy?

**Yui and & Ui**: Well, we can say that rumor is tr-

**Nayumi**: *sharp glare* That's enough for today!

**Yui and & Ui**: *shivered*

**Shakes:** That's one deadly glare. It didn't change a bit ever since!

_The glare ended when Nayumi was called by Coach and Coach Namie...  
><em>

**Nayumi**: Excuse me everyone.

_The Strikas was left on that same spot, still shocked about Nayumi's stature! 5 statuses in a row, a Student, a Captain, a Kendo player, an Archer and the President of the Student Council!_

* * *

><p>Well! That's it! Coming up... CHAPTER 4! Hope I can log-in at home! -_-" ... Please review! ^_^ Pretty please! ^o^ ... Oh! And... uhm... well... That's it! ^_^<p>

Jya~


	5. Showing Around

****WOW! How long it has been! *bows* GOMENE! I was revising 2 of my FanFic Stories that I haven't uploaded here yet... ^_^

Well, in any case... enjoy this REVISED edition of this story! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Showing Around<strong>

_A meeting was held between Dancing Rasta, Nayumi, Coach and Coach Namie._

'Nayumi, how can you divide your time over all of your responsibilities?' Dancing Rasta asked Nayumi with a big expression in his words.

'Well, most of my trainings in Archery and Kendo are only held twice a week; I only practice Soccer daily not just because there is some competition, but because Soccer is my passion!' The girl answered with a high-school sincere smile.

'But what about handling your duty as a president?'

'Oh? I just imagined that as a part of me being a senior student. I like to keep things organized and always in the schedule so I actually enjoy being the president!' And again she said those words with that high-school sincere smile.

'Well, it won't change the fact that you are a very responsible person! Imagine that, handling every single responsibilities at a time! I still can't figure it out you manage to do that!' Coach exclaimed.

'Thank You Coach!' Nayumi said to Coach after bowing.

'That's the main reason why students, and most especially faculties and administrators, picked her as the President! She's one of those few persons who can handle the pressure of being in the position, considering all of those non-curricular activities she joined!' Coach Namie announced with great pride on her speaking. But after a few seconds, she changed her tune..,

'Nayumi, I called this meeting here is because Coach wanted to know the where-abouts' of the campus!'

'The campus is very HUGE! The Strikas might get lost if they would like to have a walk or even, go the rest room!' He explained with a little anxiety in his tune.

'I see that. But Coach Namie, what is this has to do with me?' Nayumi asked after she agreed on Coach's explanation.

'Well, since you're the Student Council President of this school, I think it's your priority to show the Strikas around! After all, you said to me before that you would like to experience touring people and guests around here like a tour guide or something! This is your chance!' Coach Namie stated with a grinning on the side.

'What? I don't see why it is my 'priority' to tour them around here? And. How did you know that wish of mine? I believe I only said that to one person...' As Nayumi crossed her arms to her stomach as she asked that question.

'I have my own ways Nanase-san. Don't forget, I'm still a teacher, and employee here!' As she take a good look on her side where the certain goalie boy is standing, talking to other team members.

'Argh! B-but... I have other things to take care fir-'

'Please Nayumi! We know you are a busy woman, but we really need you to help us adjust here! Please do this favor for us!' Dancing Rasta cut her off in her sentence.

'Argh! Do I have a choice? As Tamaki-sensei said, it is my duty to entertain guests! But, I can use all my options right, Tamaki-sensei?' Nayumi asked with an amusement on her face.

'Hah? Y-Yes... Of course!' Coach Namie said, trying to recover from Nayumi's stare.

'Well then... EVERYONE! Please gather up!' Nayumi shouted.

_All of the players were startled at first., but the Sakuyasawa players were the first ones to gather up. The Strikas were still a bit stunned about it. When both teams were gathered, Nayumi started talking rather professionally..._

'Alright! Strikas, your Coach here worries that you all might get lost in our campus, so it is MY duty to show you around. But, a campus this big means plenty of work and I can't handle you all at the same time! So please line up Strikas!' she shouted as if she was the Coach of the Strikas. 

_The Strikas lined-up horizontally, facing Nayumi, then... she grinned..._

'SAKUYASAWA, PICK YOUR PARTNER!' Nayumi shouted very loud.

'HAI!' the other Sakuyasawa players answered. 

_Then the players started pick their partners, all the girls were pretty much excited about Nayumi's idea, even though they're not sure but they're having a hitch of what their Captain's plotting. But, with all of that commotion, no one picked Shakes._

'Now, the one who will not be picked by others and won't have a partner will be accompanied by me for the tour! So choose now!' Nayumi announced.

'_This will be perfect! No one is picking me as their partner so that means... my partner will be Nayumi! That will be a good opportunity to—' __Shakes continuously thought to his mind when..._

'So glad that you showed up! I thought you were stuck on the sink of the shower... Sharmaine!' A certain someone showed up. 

_The Sakuyasawa players looked and their half American – half Japanese Star Striker, Sharmaine Sakami, that showed up after being in the shower for like 1 hour and a half minutes!_

'Wow! You took a while in there, Sharmaine!' Mika exclaimed.

'Sorry everyone! I didn't realized that I was THAT long. So, what did I missed Captain?' she turned around to her Captain to see her reaction.

'Well, lots of things. Better go pick a partner Sharmaine, because we are going to show the Strikas around the campus! Well, for some navigation purposes.'

'Hai!' As she turned around to the Strikas to see who still doesn't have a partner yet. 

_As Sharmaine looks around, she spotted Shakes, who's still on his own world. So, when Sharmaine walked closer to him. Then, when Shakes felt a hand touched his shoulder, he practically jumped with surprise. But when recovered from his startle and saw who it was, he was kinda a little disappointed of over what he saw._

'I choose him!' Sharmaine said as she was looking and clinging in Shake's left arm.

'As I expected! I give you my congratulation Sharmaine. Oh, and by the way, Shakes meet Sharmaine, your number one fan and probably, one of your 'secret admirer'!' A teasing smile can be seen as Nayumi said those statements.

'Huh? I-is that so? W-Well... H-Hi! Nice to meet you S-Sharmaine!' As Shakes offer a shake hand to Sharmaine.

'N-Nice to m-meet you...' As she accepted the shake hand while... BLUSHING!

'Looks like someone is blushing!' Ayumu teases.

'Hmmm? Sharmaine and Shakes. Shakes and Sharmaine. Their names sound so compatible! Is this what they call... DESTINY?

'Hahaha! Maybe you're right! But that's enough for now. We need to press on. Now, let me check who doesn't have a partner!' Nayumi started counting the partners with her index finger. 

_Nayumi check everyone, Rikuo to Big Bo, North Shaw to Ayumu, Hina to Twisting Tiger, Cool Joe to Mika, _Sharmaine_ to Shakes, El Matador to..._

'E-Eh? Hey! I said PARTNER! As in PAIRS! Why are you two at El Matador's place?' Nayumi suddenly stopped and asked the two twins with an irritate tune.

'Well, we both love El Matador!' Yui answered, with a little nervous feeling in her tone.

'But I thought Ui idolizes Blok?'

'Well, that's because he is a great Defense player, but I really admire El Matador! Because he's handsome. Please Nayumi, can we both tour him around?' Ui said ang begged with... begging eyes.

'Argh! Fine then! Just... Just stop using those eyes of yours to me! So then, I will tour both Blok and Dancing Rasta! We only have 2 hours to tour them around, so be quick! Ready... GO!' Nayumi shouted. 

_And the tour started, everybody is having fun! All of them took pictures w/ their partners. They toured their partners even in every corners of the Academy. But, in the Cherry Blossom Gardens, Shakes was not really paying attention to his partner since the beginning of the tour. He's spacing out, and... he was thinking of something else..._

'_How am I going to talk to Nayumi, ALONE? I have to find a way to know why she left on the first place! I need to know it, so that I can bring back our friendship again! There has to be a way to talk to her!'_

'Shakes, are you okay? You're spacing out.' Sharmaine asked Shakes while she's waving her hand in front of Shakes' face.

'H-Huh? I'm fine. Shall we continue? - Oh! WOW! These Cherry Blossom Tress looks so beautiful! What do you call them in Japanese again? Is it Sapora? No no... maybe is it Satura... no no that's not it...' Shakes said to look like he's been paying attention.

'It's Sakura! And yes indeed they are pretty! Let's now go the fountain!' Then, Sharmaine held Shakes' hand to go to the fountain. 

_And the tour continued. Nayumi and her 'tourists' are having a great time! Sine Blok and Dancing Rasta are being accompanied by the President, their tour is a little different form the others... it has 'special' treatments and facts._

_And the tour ended after the school bell rang..._

* * *

><p>DID you LIKE the REVISED EDITION of the story? Just post your opinions and suggestions at the Review Section and I'll appreciate anything you'll write down! ^_^ Arigatou ne~<p>

I promise I'll TRY to update this story SOONER than the last time! ^_^


	6. Key For Looking Back to the Past

WEE~ Finally updated this story sooner... ^_^

Now that I think about it... I'm one of those few people that publishes SS-related stories! Sugoi ne~

Well... ENJOY THE STORY!

Me not own Supa Strikas and its characters! I only own Nayumi-chan and the whole Sakuyasawa Academy! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Key for Looking Back to the Past<strong>

_The tour ended at the Sakuyasawa Stadium after they heard the school bell. While the Sakuyasawa players were busy giving their picture to Nayumi, because she's the one who will make the souvenirs for their partners, Coach and the Strikas had a meeting..._

'After this, head back to the hotel for lunch. Then after, it's practice time!' Coach instructed.

Dancing Rasta nodded, 'You got it Coach!'

'Dudes, it's just crazy how WIDE this place is!' North Shaw exclaimed as he made a big circle with his arms.

'You're right men! I wonder how those students keep to the groove when getting into their class.' Cool Joe added.

'But, having your jogging in this place will be a good work-out, though.' Big Bo stated.

Blok nodded, 'Abrewrdrewb!'

'DONE!'

_The Strikas flinched when they heard Nayumi's voice. Then after, the Sakuyasawa players gave their souvenirs to their partners. But El Matador noticed something 'special' about Dancing Rasta's and Blok's souvenirs!_

'Ei! How come their souvenirs different from us?'

'Well, Nayumi wanted her souvenirs to her partners to be different from others. It's one of her ways.'

Shakes smiled, then nodded, 'She didn't change her ways of giving things to someone ever since. She always wanted to give things to those people she cares most in a special and different way!'

Someone walk stealthy behind Shakes, then whispered to his ear, '_Guess you still remember my ways, Shakes!'_

He flinched quite broadly and jump to his surprise, 'Ahhhhhhh! Nayumi, stop doing that!'

Chuckled amusingly, 'But I can still surprise you to death like always!'

'You didn't surprise me to death! I... uhm... just pretended to be surprised so you won't be embarrassed!'

Held an amused smile, 'Sure you did!' she turned to face the other Strikas, 'Well, me and my team have to go back to our classes; we're still students you know! Classes will start an hour, and I need to go to my meeting and then study after!'

Twisting Tiger bowed, 'We understand Yumi-chan! Good luck on your studies and see you later!'

Nayumi bowed back, 'Thank you Tiger-san! And good luck on your training!'

Coach enters, 'And I wanted to thank you for showing the Strikas the where-abouts' of the campus! Now I won't worry about them getting lost!'

'Just doing my job, Coach! It's my pleasure to-' Nayumi cut her sentence when she heard two of her teammates calling her.

Mika and Hina shout from afar, 'C'mon Nayumi! Let's Go! We're going to be late for our class and you're going to be late on your meeting!'

Nayumi shouts back, 'Okay! I'll catch up, you two go ahead!'

Rikuo walk towards the Strikas, 'Well, those three are in the same class you know!' Then, he pulls Nayumi with him, 'C'mon Kaichou, Let's go!'

'Ahh- Okay! Wait I need to grab my Training bag! See you around Strikas!' and both of them made their way. And the Strikas waved goodbye as a response.

_When the Strikas were left alone in the Stadium, Coach found something on the grou__nd, it's a Card, but it's in Japanese so he can't understand it, but he knew it was Nayumi's, because of the picture..._

Picked up the card, 'I think Nayumi left something.' And all of them looked of what Coach got in his hands.

Twisting Tiger gasped, 'It's her I.D Card!'

'We need to give this back to her, man!' Dancing Rasta decided.

'Maybe I should keep it!' El Matador takes the card from Coach.

'No, you can't! This I.D is important for students here. It serves as key to enter the campus!' Twisting Tiger protests.

Shakes flinched, 'Key?'... '_Maybe this is the key to talk to her' __he thought, then he announces, '_Coach, I'll return it to her!'

'But Shakes, how in the world are you going to find her men? This place's MASSIVE!' Cool Joe reacted.

Shakes grabbed the I.D from El Matador, 'Don't worry I'll find her!' and then he ran off. 'See you all back at the Hotel!' he shouted from afar.

_The other Strikas heard what he said then they make their way back to the Hotel._

_ Meanwhile, Shakes ran and ask students he bumped with for where is the Student Council Room is. He found himself running towards the Main Building of the Campus. _

_Then, when he got on the 3rd floor of the building, he saw a student walking; he can recognize that figure anywhere!_

Running, Shakes shouts, 'Nayumi! Wait up!'

Nayumi stopped but didn't looked behind, 'How many do I have to say NO SHOUTING IN THE-' but as she looked behind her to see you called her, 'Huh? Shakes? What are you doing here? I-I thought you were a student...'

He tries to catch his breath before talking, 'Well, I wanted to give you something that you left earlier by mistake!'

Her right brow rose, 'Huh? What is it?'

He handed her I.D, 'Your I.D Card. Coach found it after you were dragged away by that guy!'

'That guy's name is Rikuo!' She grabbed her I.D. 'And Thank You for bringing it all the way up here! And please give my thanks to Coach!'

'It's not like you to drop something that's important!'

'Well, it's not my fault! Rikuo dragged me away!'

'Yeah...' he said, quite irritated. 'Right! I want to give you something!' and he started looking inside his bag, and when he show the thing he wants to give to Nayumi, she flinched. 'I want to give you this! It's my old Supa Strika I.D Card!'

Accepts the I.D, but she's not holding a smile, 'T-Thank You! A-Are you sure it's okay for you to give me this?'

Nod, 'Of course! Why? Don't you like it?'

Looked gloomy at the I.D, 'Well, you see, I don't want to remember that 'day' every time I will see this I.D!'

He wiped his smile off, 'You mean that time when you were reje-'

'Yes! You don't have to point that out!'

'I'm sorry. By the way, Nayumi, can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Is that the reason why'd you left without even saying goodbye to me? And I only knew that you left by Spenza telling me that you gave him his favorite snack for the behalf of your farewell to him?' he asked with sadness oh his way of asking.

'...'

'Well? Nayumi-'

'I better go back to the meeting. Thanks again for bringing my I.D back!' bangs covering her eyes as she attempted to dodge the conversation.

Sharp stare, he grab her wrist to stop her, 'Is that a "Yes", Nayumi?'

Angrily showed her teeth, then she retrieve her wrist, 'I'd put my past behind and I would never look back at it again, until now... You should go back to your training! You're gonna need it! Because I'm not planning to hold back at you!' without looking at him again, she walked away.

He looked at his walk-away best friend, then whispered, '_well, you should look back! Because I'm part of it! Me, your Best Friend..._' then he made his way back to the hotel, still holding his disappointed gestures.

As Nayumi made it in front of the Council's office, she whispers, '_I really wanted to look back at my past, even it hurts me a lot... because you were in it Shakes! You, my Best Friend...' _and she enters the Student Council Room, quite saddened from what happened.

* * *

><p>So? So? Reviews minna? Sure hope you'll give me that! ^_^ Oh well... right now I'm currently at my Chapter 24 of my FMA FanFic... and I'm still trying to make up my mind if I'll publish it here or not, because... I'm having a hunch that it will go beyond chapter 30... -_-" Using the same OC, Nayumi... ^^"<p>

I'm TOTALLY in love with FMA's storyline! ^^"

Oh! FMA's Full Metal Alchemist for short! And... BTW, I love the Brotherhood season than the first! Much better storyline and graphics!

Anyway... ENOUGH OF THAT! I hope you'll STAY tune to this story of mine!

JYA~


	7. The Unexpected Offer

*bows very low* GOMENASAI if I updated this story long before expected time again! Hope you're still with me...

ENJOY~

Me not own Supa Strikas and its characters! I only own Nayumi-chan and the whole Sakuyasawa Academy! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Unexpected Offer<strong>

_Shakes got back at their Hotel and start practicing with the other Strikas, but he wasn't like his usual self, he always miss his strikes, and he's acting very sloppy when passing the ball. He couldn't take his mind off about earlier, about... Nayumi! _

_Coach noticed his unusual behavior so he decided to talk to him..._

"Shakes! Are you okay? Tell me, did something happened between you and Na-"

" Nothing Coach... I'm fine!" and he runs off to continue practicing with the others.

" _Nothing, you say. But your actions say that something did happen." _Coachthinks to himself. After, he shouts, "Rasta!"

Ran towards Coach, "Yes, Coach?"

"Continue practicing the new strategies and positions. I'll be right back." And he walks then grab his briefcase then left the Strikas.

Walk towards Rasta, "Where is Coach going Captain?"

"And why he brought his briefcase, huh?" El Matador added.

" I don't know..." he answered, then he shouted, " Move out! Let's continue practicing!"

_While the Strikas were busy practicing, at the Student Council Meeting Hall, Nayumi is not acting her usual self, after that encounter with Shakes. Yoko Yakashi, the Vice President of the Student Council, noticed the President's unusual behavior so she decided to talk to her..._

" Kaichou, is something wrong?"

Nayumi slightly flinched, "H-Huh? N-No! There's nothing wrong, really!" she blinked as she thinks of a way to change the subject... "B-By the way, is the documents for the games' schedule are done? I-I really need that so I can give it to Coach Namie for approval and adjustment!"

"Eh? Hai, Kaichou! The secretary should be done re-checking it." And she looked at her side to see who's walking towards them, "Speaking of the secretary..."

_The secretary, Saki Yamamoto, walk towards Kaichou and the VP..._

Handed the papers, "Here are the documents, Kaichou!"

Reads the documents, "Good! I better go to the Athletics' Department to-"

_Nayumi was about to leave the Office when the Announcement Tone rang... _

_The voice at the radio said, "Calling the Student Council President, please proceed to the Athletics Department and look for Coach Namie Tamaki. She wanted to see you."_

"Well, maybe it's the documents why I was called. Good thing we finished it, right on time. Well, I'm off!" and Nayumi exits the Hall.

"Bye!" both Yoko and Saki waved.

_Nayumi walked across the Hallway to get to the Athletics Department. All of the offices, meeting and seminar halls, departments and Faculty sections are located at the 3rd floor of the Main building of the campus. When she got to the department's door, she knocked, then entered the room and asks one of the teachers in there..._

"Good afternoon Sensei! Is Coach Namie here?"

" Oh, Nayumi! Yes, she's over there!" Sensei Mira points to a room.

"Oh? _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" she bowed then head to the room Sensei Mira pointed.

_Nayumi knocked on the door of the Mini-meeting room. That room was used for confidential conversations. Coach Namie was there; she opened the door and stepped outside. Nayumi spotted a man wearing a gray coat, same color as the Coach of Supa Strikas, Coach, was wearing..._

" You made it! Hope I didn't disturb your meeting." Coach Namie greeted.

Nayumi shook her head, "No, of course not! Here are the documents for the game's schedules for the upcoming Sports Festival."

Read the document then signed it for approval, "Huh? You made this document quite early. You still need to arrange the upcoming Music Festival."

" I've already finished the schedules and the preparations. We will start the preparations after our match against the Supa Strikas."

Finished signing then give Nayumi the papers, "Oh! Good! And speaking of Supa Strikas, I didn't call you here for these documents."

" Then why did you called me?"

" Coach wanted to talk to you!" and she widens the opening of the door to reveal who is the man inside the room.

Puzzled look, "Huh? For what reason, Coach Namie?"

" Just go inside!"

" O-Okay!"

_Nayumi bowed then sat at the chair, the one that is facing Coach, who was sitting at the other side of the table..._

"So, Coach... what matter do you want to discuss about?"

"I wanted to discuss an offer to you, Nayumi. You see, I'd remember that you are the girl that try-ed out to enter—"

Sharp stare, "So, you still remember that. What makes you bring that topic up, Coach?"

Opened his briefcase and took a Black envelop, "I want to give you this. Still familiar with this?" and he slid the envelop to give it to Nayumi.

Laughed a little with a grin, "Is this a sick joke? This is the Supa Strikas Application Form."

" This is not a joke, Nayumi. I admit that we made a BIG mistake of rejecting your application before because you're a girl. So, I personally offering you this Form to-"

" To What? Make it up to me? Listen, Coach! My motto in playing soccer is 'NEVER take my rivals as my mortal enemies. And I struggle not to take all of those matches PERSONALLY', even though almost every team that we fought, especially the teams that's participating in the Super League, are doing exactly as that! ... But I think this match will be different.

Sighed, "I know you're still upset of what happened before. But please, think about this. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"And you're using this 'Once in a lifetime opportunity' to hire me in your team because you saw my abilities?" She took the envelope then stands, then bows. "Thank you for giving me this, Coach! I'll think about it, as you exactly said. Then, I will give you my decision, after our match! And Coach, I'm not holding any grudge against you! I know you're not the one who decided to reject my application that harsh! Good day to you, Coach!" She exits the room and the Department to head back to the Student Council Office.

He still holds his lonely face, "I hope that you accept it Nayumi! For this is the way that I can fix what we've break. Your friendship between Shakes." He exits the room, thanked the faculty staffs then exits the Department to go back to the Hotel.

* * *

><p>Like it? Not? *sniff~*<p>

Hope you'll be with me 'till the end of this story!

JYA~


	8. Restless Night

On with the story! Enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: **ME not own Supa Strikas!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8, "Restless Night"<strong>

_After that conversation, Nayumi head back to the Meeting Hall and continued her work, the other Student Council officers noticed Nayumi's behavior, but they all decided to ignore it, because they do not want to make it worst, and Nayumi is not one of those girls that can easily be calmed down._

_Afternoon snack passed, and Nayumi made a decision, and announced to the other officers, that they will have an overnight work so they can finish the other arrangements for the Music and Sports Festival, so she can go back practicing for their upcoming match against Supa Strikas..._

_Meanwhile, 5pm passed and the training of the Supa Strikas has finished and their taking a short break. Shakes is still on his own world, and there is nothing the others could do. Until El Matador found a way to break the silence, when they heard the School Bell of the Academy, their Hotel is quite close from the campus..._

" The school bell! Is that mean that Nayumi and the other team will be heading home, no?"

" I don't know, but I know that's their que to start training for the match, if..." Twisting Tiger added.

" If what, Amigo?"

"If their Captain is not too busy, am I right Tiger-man?" Dancing Rasta answered.

Twisting Tiger nodded, " Yes! That is correct!"

" Yeah dudes! I mean, how can they practice if the Captain is too busy?" North Shaw asked.

" They have their own ways, North!" Dancing Rasta answered.

Cool Joe nodded, "I heard that they had only 3 days to practice before their match against Nakama, man! Though, they have given a week to practice. Their amazing, man!"

" Adwerbd? Wardebredrld?"

_The other Strikas looked at Shakes, who was still daydreaming..._

" Shakes-san?" Twisting Tiger call as he waves his hand in front of Shakes' face.

Blinked, "H-Huh? What's up, Tiger?"

Cool Joe tsk-ed, "Eh? The question is 'what's up with you?' You'd been like that since you return that Card from Nayumi, man!"

North Shaw nodded, "Totally, bro-hee! What happened back there?"

Stood up, "Nothing happened!" then he walked upstairs.

Dancing Rasta sighed, "I think we all need to give Shakes-man some space for a while team!"

Big Bo nodded, "Agree!"

_It's already 9pm, and at that time, Nayumi was the last one leaving the campus, she didn't expect the work will be finished that quick. Sometimes; they're taking about midnight to finish the job! The guard noticed the figure heading towards the gate..._

" Nayumi, you're going home late again?"

Released an exhausted sigh, "Hai! We've finished some work in advance before the BIG match!"

" I see! Well, good luck on the match and be safe going home!"

"I will! Thank You, sir!" She bowed, "I better get going..."

The guard waves goodbye, "Bye! And you'll see someone waiting for you at the checkpoint! You know who it is!"

"Huh?" She looked ahead and saw Rikuo standing at the sidewalk, then she looked back again, "Hai! Thank You for telling me!"

_Then, Nayumi turn to approach Rikuo..._

"Rikuo, did you wait for me here again? I told you to go ahead 'coz I'll be going home late!" and she hold a guilty look.

"But, I don't want you to go home alone! Besides, you owe me a train ticket fare! Remember last time that you forgot your-"

"Hai, hai... Fine then! Let's go home together!"

_Nayumi and Rikuo walked together to get to the train station, but then suddenly, Nayumi caught the figure of the Hotel where the Strikas are staying..._

Rikuo looked at Nayumi, "Nayumi, is it true that Shakes is your oldest friend? Is he the one that you're kept telling me that he is part of your childhood past?"

Looked at him, rather thinking, "W-Well..." she took a long glance of the hotel, then she answered smiling, "Y-Yes, he is!"

Nodded slowly, "I see... Do you consider him as your 'Best friend' until today?"

Shocked to what Rikuo just asked, "Huh?" and she paused for a while to think, then she answered again with a smile, "O-Of course! I'm the one who decided to leave him without saying goodbye in the first place... " turned to face Rikuo, "Shall we press on?"

Smiled, "Of course, and it's very late now, we should hurry!" he held Nayumi's hand then started walking. "Just don't go avoiding me if you decided to reunite with him!"

Eyes widen, "O-Of course! Why would I even do that?"

_They passed the Hotel and head to the train station. But they didn't know that Shakes and El Matador were watching them from the Hotel's window when they stopped and said a few words to one another..._

Devastated feeling raging him, "El Matador, do you think I've been replaced? By... him?"

"Ei, I don't think you were replaced Amigo. You know her more than that Rikuo did! If you want to be sure, find some way to figure that out, no?"

"But... the way she spoke to me earlier... it's like, she leave before... all because of me!"

"Amigo, you know to yourself that she left because of a reason! A reason, that is not you, but something else!"

Looked at El Matador, quite shaken up by those statement, "Maybe...maybe you're right..."

_And the starry sky falls around Tokyo, Japan all throughout the night..._

* * *

><p>Like it? Not? *sniff~*<p>

Hope you'll be with me 'till the end of this story!

Reviews will be pretty much appreciated!

JYA~


	9. Invitation

On with the story! Enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: **ME not own Supa Strikas!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9, "Invitation"<strong>

_Morning came, and surprisingly, Shakes is the first one to get up on his bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. His very determined to see Nayumi, the 'Nayumi' that he knew before she left, because El Matador's words knocked some senses to him that's why!_

_The other Strikas were pretty shocked that they saw Shakes, the usual 'Shakes' that they knew, full of determination!_

North Shaw greeted him with appear, "Welcome back, bro-hee!"

"It's cool to have you back men! I thought you were down to the count yesterday!" Cool Joe exclaimed.

Shakes just scratched his head then he sat down, "Well, it's good to be myself again, thanks to a certain person that knocked some senses to me yesterday evening!" then he look at El Matador.

Flinched. "Ei? Let's eat breakfast before us get to our practice once again, no?"

Twisting Tiger just chuckled.

Big Bo then yelled, "Let's eat!"

*SCHOOL BELL RING*

"Ardwerb?"

"That must be the campus' school bell, Block man!" Dancing Rasta explained.

Twisting Tiger nodded, "Yes! It's already 8am. Time for their 1st period of class!"

North Shaw yawns, "That's early man!" then he look at the gate, "Huh? Is that Nayumi, dude? Why is she in a hurry?"

Shakes stands up quick and look at the gate, "Really? Where? Where?"

Cool Joe stood up and tap Shakes' shoulder, "She's gone, man!"

"She must be running late so she was in a hurry, North." Again, Dancing Rasta explained.

"I see. So she can't keep up with the flow sometimes, huh?" Cool Joe said with an amused smile.

Munching on his bread, "That's because she went home late with her Amigo, no?" El matador unconsciously added.

_Then ALL the Strikas, except for Shakes who clinched to what El matador just said, look at El Matador with a curious thought._

"What? Nothing! Let's continue eating." And he ate faster than before.

North Shaw thinks, "You mean the 'Amigo' is-"

"I think it's better if we don't talk about it!" Shakes cut off the sentence.

While eating, "Hey, I just remember you guys. Do you know where Coach's heading so early in the morning?" Big Bo asked.

_And all of them just stared at each other, questioning..._

o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o

_Nayumi was running late on her 1st period of class..._

"_Darn it! I'm late for my class!" _Nayumi muttered.

"Hurry up Nayumi!" Mika shouts when she saw Nayumi.

"Coming! You go ahead!" Nayumi shouted back.

_And the 1st, 2nd and 3rd period of classes went on, and the Strikas' practice went on as well... But, why the heck Nayumi ran late earlier?_

***FLASHBACK***

_Not running late, Nayumi was just on her way to the train station when she bumped into someone... The least person she thought she'll see so early in the morning..._

"C-Coach... W-What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Nayumi. May I have a word with you for a moment."

Nayumi hesitates, but, "Of course."

_At the Park..._

"By any chance... you'll accept my offer, Nayumi?"

Clinched. "No... for... I can't just leave my team like that..."

"As I thought..."

_And silence once again enveloped around them. Moments later, Nayumi looked at her wristwatch and she noticed that she's going to be late as soon as she hurry her way..._

"Sorry, Coach but I have to go." And she attempt to leave.

"Do you know my reason I gave you such offer, Ms. Nayumi?"

Nayumi stopped, and she just stood there, waiting for Coach's next statement...

"I wanted to fix what we've just break. And that 'thing' is your deep friendship between Shakes."

_Nayumi gasped quietly. She never thought that Coach knows such thing._

"I just thought... that's the perfect way to patch everything up. I know that past event left a wound in you, but I never thought it was that deep..."

Nayumi turn around, and she smiled, "I know, Coach. That's why I'm so grateful to what you've done yesterday!"

Coach's eyes opened wide.

"That's why I'll cooperate to what you want to do. I think it's not fair if you're one star striker down."

Coach smiled. "Yes.. Yes it is."

"I better go now! See you later, Coach!" and she ran. "Thank you!" she shouted for afar.

_"No, Nayumi... Thank you..." Coach whispered then he made his way back to the hotel._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

_Lunch Time came, and the Strikas were invited by Coach Namie to have lunch with the Sakuyasawa players at the Stadium grounds..._

Coach bowed, "Thank you for inviting us for lunch, but are you suppose to train while it's lunch time?"

"We can't train on this day because most of our players are busy cramming for their upcoming tests after lunch time, and that includes-"

"You're Captain, right?" North Shaw asked.

Coach Namie smiled, "That's right! Now, enjoy your lunch with the others! I'm sorry if I can't join you. I still have to prepare for my class' quizzes." And she made her way.

"And I'd better head back to the Hotel, head back right after you finished your meal team!" Coach added.

"Okay, Coach!" All the Strikas said.

Coach nod, then made his way, "_A Lunch Invitation. A perfect way, Nayumi._" He thought to himself.

_Then the two teams started eating..._

"Speaking of the cool girl, where is your Captain anyway? Is she in another meeting with your Council again?" Cool Joe suddenly asked.

Hina shook her head, "Nope, she's over there" and she points Nayumi's location, studying for her tests later.

"She won't be attending any Student Council meeting starting today, because she just finished all the things that needed to be done yesterday!" Ayumu explained.

"_So that's why Nayumi went home late with that Rikuo yesterday..." _Shakes thought.

" Is she not going to eat something before studying?" Dancing Rasta asked.

"Argh! Not again!" Mika growled then she stands up and walk towards Nayumi.

"What does she meant by 'not again'?" Big Bo asked.

The twins will explain starting at Yui, "She meant by..."

"Every time there are tests coming up, Kaichou will not eat anything during breaks and Lunch and just study for the tests..."

"That's her way, and believe us we try and try to convince her to eat..."

"But she won't listen..."

Big Bo nodded, "Ohh..."

Twisting Tiger smiled, "She didn't change her ways of cramming since then." Then all of them look where Mika walks back to them, "I tried..." and all the Sakuyasawa Team members sighed.

Rikuo stood up, "Well, I better give this to her if she gets hungry." And he took one of the lunchboxes and walks towards Nayumi.

"By the way, Rikuo-kun is the only one capable of getting Kaichou to eat something, believe me! Those two had been friends since their Day 1 here at the Academy." Sharmaine explained.

"Really? Well... that's explains their rather obvious closeness!" Big Bo answered.

"That Rikuo never gives up, does he?" Mikoru added then she wipes her lips then stands up, "Well, I better go to the classroom to study for my tests. Bye!" and she made her way.

ALL of them wave's goodbye, "Bye!"

"Well, Strikas. Let's head back! Thank you for the meal Sakuyasawa!" Dancing Rasta announced.

Hina stood up then bowed, "No problem, Captain Rasta!"

"Good luck on your training!" Ayumu added.

Twisting Tiger stood up then bowed, "Thank you. And give my Good luck to Yumi-chan! And good luck also to your exams!"

Sharmaine smiled, "We'll do!"

_All the Strikas starts to walk to leave the Stadium, except for Shakes..._

North Shaw turn around as soon as he noticed Shakes then shouts, "Hey bro-hee, aren't you coming?"

Shakes shouts back, "Well, uhm... You all go ahead; I need to ask Sharmaine here something!"

"But bro-"

But before he finished his statement, El Matador pulls him then whispers, "_Let him stay, me Amigo_..."

Cool Joe shouts back, "Okay men! We'll see you back at the Hotel!"

"Okay!"

_When all the Strikas were out of sight, and the other Sakuyasawa players, Sharmaine talks..._

_"_So, what is it that you want to ask me, Shakes?"

"Something about... Rikuo and Nayumi..."

Sharmaine clinched.

o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o

_Nayumi was looking at the spot where Sharmaine and Shakes were sitting, talking about something..._

"_I wonder what they are talking about..." _she thought.

"I better go to my classroom to study" Rikuo said then stands up, "Please eat something Nayumi..."

Nayumi snaps to her thoughts, "Y-Yeah... I-I will..." and she bowed.

_... Then Rikuo starts to walk to get to his classroom_

* * *

><p>Like it? Not? *sniff~*<p>

Reviews will be pretty much appreciated!

JYA~


	10. Bringing it Back

On with the story! Enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: **ME not own Supa Strikas!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10, "Bringing it Back"<strong>

_The conversation between Sharmaine and Shakes started..._

"I wanted to ask you something about... Rikuo and Nayumi..."

"What's up with them Shakes?"

"Well, didn't you hear what Mikoru said earlier? What does she meant by 'he never gives up'?"

"Oh, that! Well, Rikuo courted Nayumi before he entered the team. You see, many bachelors here at Sakuyasawa Academy is very interested at Nayumi, being the President and all..."

"Tell me, is Nayumi and Rikuo-"

She shook her head, "No! Nayumi never had a relationship towards any man here at school! She's too committed on her duties."

"So, why she and Rikuo so close to one another?

"Well, like what I said earlier, those two became friends since their Day 1 here, and ever since Rikuo made it to the team as the Goalkeeper, Nayumi really paid him much attention since he's the only boy at the team. Now, that friendship became deeper and they treat themselves as best friends, no, I mean "close friends""

"Why 'close friends' is the correct term?"

"Well, if I recall correctly, Nayumi told us that she has TWO best friend's'! The one that she calls 'Spenza'?"

"Huh? Spenza?" and he remembered what Nayumi said when they met here at Sakuyasawa.

_Then, silence enveloped them in a few seconds..._

"Is there anything else that you want to ask me, Shakes? You see, I need to go study for my upcoming tests..."

"No, that is all I wanted to ask you! Thank you, you can go now!"

Sharmaine bows then she walk to exit the Stadium grounds, "_Tell me Shakes, why is Nayumi so important to you?" _she thought.

"_Tell me Nayumi, why is that Rikuo so important to you?"_ Shakes thought.

_While Shakes is staring over where Nayumi was studying, Mika walks over to Nayumi..._

Hands on both of her waist, "Kaichou, aren't you going to eat something?"

Nayumi clinched, "H-huh? M-Mika! W-Well, I will eat something, I promise!"

"Really? You promise? Raise your right hand."

Nayumi did raised her right hand, but made a cross finger by her left hand behind her, "I promise..."

Mika held a snout first, then sighed after a few seconds, "Convincing enough!" then she walks away from Nayumi.

Nayumi released a relieved sigh, "That took care of her." And she continued reading.

_While Shakes was so busy thinking about Nayumi and Rikuo's closeness, he remembered one of their friendship memories..._

He snaps his fingers then thought, _"That's it!"_

_Shakes then stands up, and walk towards Nayumi..._

"Huh?" She noticed another shadow facing her, not looking away on her book, "Mika, I promised I will eat Lunch, remember?" looks up, "H-Huh? S-Sh-"

"Huh? Can't say my name Nayumi? Too surprised?"

"Shakes. There! Happy? Oh, and by the way, aren't you supposed to be at practice?" She hissed.

"Well..." sits beside Nayumi, "I wanted to make sure that you will eat lunch before the school bell rings!"

Nayumi whispers, "_Darn!" _... "Well, about that, I don't eat anything AFTER my tests, Shakes! ... Uhm, I think you better go; maybe the other Strikas were waiting for you to come back!"

He thinks for a second, "Hmmm? Naaaahhh! They knew that I'll be staying here until the school bell rings! Well anyway, remember that day when you're so busy reading one of your favorite Manga series on the park and-"

Nayumi snout, "And- And what?"

After some moments, Shakes lies down and puts his head onto Nayumi's lap, "And I will do this to distract you!"

Nayumi clinched, "Ei?" and she tried to pull Shakes up, "Hey, I'm trying to study here!" but she gives up, "You're such a child sometimes, you know? You never changed since then..."

Shakes smiled, "Well, I'm not planning to change anyway! And, I will not get up unless you eat your lunch!"

"ARGH! Well, if that will make you get off my lap!" She took the lunchbox then started eating the contents.

_But, when Nayumi finished every last grain of rice in the box..._

Gulped some iced tea, "There! Now, can you please- Huh?"

_She saw her best friend... sleeping._

"Really? Sleeping! Shakes wake up!" and she tries to wake Shakes up by shaking him, then stopped, "Darn it! I give up..." and she continued reading her book, then after a few moments, took a glance on Shakes, subconsciously, she smiled then whispered, "_Just like before, and until now, you're still my very BIG distraction to all things!"_

*RING*

Shakes starts to wake up then sits up, "T-The school bell? Nayumi..." he yawned, "Sorry I dozed off; I stayed up late yesterday evening. Did you eat your lunch?"

Nayumi holds up the lunchbox, "Every grain of it!" then she stands up then took her bag, "Well, I better go!" and she help Shakes to stand up.

"Did you study a lot?"

Scratched her head, "I guess, well... before you came!"

"S-Sorry..."

She laughs, "I'm just kidding, don't worry! Actually, I'm glad, because that made me remember some memories... good memories... with you!" and she smiled.

He smiled back, "Well, you better hurry up or you will be late for your test!"

Snaps to her thoughts, "Oh right!" then she starts running but stopped after taking a few steps, "Almost forgot!" Runs back then hugged Shakes, then whispered to his ear, "_Thank you." _then runs off again to exit the Stadium."

He held a smile, then whispers, "_You're welcome!" _then he runs off to exit the Stadium and head to the Hotel, but then, he jumped with joy, "Woohoo!"

* * *

><p>Reviews will be pretty much appreciated!<p>

JYA~

SUPPORT MY Facebook PAGE!

FOLLOW ME on Twitter!


	11. Rumors are True, Sometimes

Woah! Long time no updates! I'm very sorry for that... I'd been buried deep by my school works. But now, I'm ready to get fanfictioning!

On with the story! Enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER: **ME not own Supa Strikas!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11,"Rumors are True Sometimes"<strong>

_A good afternoon passed and the Sakuyasawa's exams and the Strkas' practice were finished. But, the Strikas, and Coach cannot help noticing the changes over Shakes' motivations between yesterday and today!_

_On the other side, Cool Joe, cannot remove his mind on the rumor about Nayumi being part of a Music Club, being a music lover and all. He can't seem to remove the fact that he and Nayumi have some similarities._

Cool Joe then, approached Twisting Tiger to ask a question. It took him seconds to let out the question, "Tiger men, tell me, when those students go and attend club meetings?" but he managed to do it. Just blinking was Twisting Tiger's first reaction, then, "Huh? Well, I'm not familiar with club schedules, but I know that they will do practice after class period."

"Which is right now, dude? Look..." North Shaw pointed out after he saw the students of the academy making their way home. All of them paused for a second just to stare at the going home students, until, "Do you all want to see the Sakuyasawa Team practice? After all, your practice is over for this day." The Strikas were kind of shocked of what Coach just offered; they just looked at each other, "Really? I want to see them practice, how about you Rasta?" Big Bo asked. Dancing Rasta nodded, "Yes, man! I want to see how Nayumi handle the team!" And they all agreed one by one and Coach gave them the permission to exit their training ground.

_The Strikas started walking to enter the stadium, but they didn't saw the presence of the Sakuyasawa players. But they did saw someone, Coach Namie. Dancing Rasta called her attention._

With a little confusion on her face, "Oh! Supa Strikas! What are you doing here?" she asked. El Matador entered the conversation, with his over-confident gestures, "Well, we want to see you guys practice, no? Where is everyone, especially Nayumi?" he asked. Coach Namie answered his question, but, her question made all of the Strikas gasped. "But the match is 4 days away!" North Shaw shouted out of his surprise. They all exclaimed the same question, will the Sakuyasawa Team be able to 'practice' well, with limited time on their hands.

But, little do they know the word 'practice' echoed repeatedly inside Cool Joe's head. He tried to hesitate to ask, but, "T-Tell me Coach, where is the room of the Light Music Club here?" he exploded, making everyone give him a questioning look. On the other side, they didn't noticed that Coach Namie gave a such meaningful grin, "It's in that building!" she points to a big building " Second floor, 5 doors to the right!" Again, all the Strikas were confused of what is going on, but Cool Joe just smiled, thanked Coach Namie, then head on to the big building. Coach Namie then left the Strikas to head to the faculty room.

"What is he up to?" El Matador asked. They all think for a second, then "Well, remember the rumors about Nayumi being a member of the school's Music Club?" Shakes' finally broke the silence. El Matador still can't seem to get it. Facepalm, "CJ's a music lover, remember?" And El Matador just huffed. "We should follow him man!" Dancing Rasta said then they all went to come after Cool Joe.

_Meanwhile, at the Light Music room..._

"Ready?"

"Ready! How about you?"

"Yup! Mikuru..."

"Yes! Nayumi..."

"Wait..." as she tries to memorize the new song's lyrics, "Ready when you are Aya!"

"Good!" she fixed herself then clashed her drumsticks, "1-2-3"

_The members of the academy's Light Music Club; _Hitomi, Gumi, Aya, Mikuru and Nayumi, _started their afternoon practice session. Even though they are called the 'Light Music Club' they're sometimes called an Iron Maiden Rock Band for they mostly write songs with a touch of Pop and Rock genres._

The Strikas are almost in front of the Music Room's door when Cool Joe heard the Music playing, he started tapping his foot and snapping his fingers, you can say that he liked the melody of the band's music. Big Bo took a peak at the Light Music room's window, and he saw the Drummer, the Pianist, the Bassist and the Rhythmic guitarist, but... "Guys, I cannot see the singer..." he whispered. North Shaw then grabs the doorknob, attempting to enter, El Matador then grabbed the doorknob attempting to open it for himself, "You can't do that, no? Because, I want to do that!" They both tried to remove each other's hand on the doorknob, so Dancing Rasta had to stopped them both; the faculty might hear their commotion. But, they didn't notice that Shakes already opened the door and slowly enter the room. "Let's go." He whispered.

_When all of the Strikas got in, secretly, inside the room, they are all jaw dropped of what they've just saw... Nayumi, playing the guitar, and... SINGING! The other band members saw the Strikas come in, and their faces went anxious, and when the song is over..._

Nayumi released a relieved sigh, "Nice job guys! Now we can-" she stopped to over what she's about to say, "What are you pointing out?" she looked on the other side of the room, and she turned pale to what she saw, "What the- WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?"

All the Strikas were very amazed to the young lady's performance, what a divine voice. "Wow Nayumi, I never thought you have an amazing voice, and you can play the guitar well!? Can you teach me?" Cool Joe praised. The others praised her more, afterward, Nayumi just bowed her head, "NOOOOOO!" and screamed like a little girl on her way out of the room.

"What was that for?" North Shaw suddenly asked as all of his teammates are still shocked of what happened. Hitomi, the Pianist, approached them, "Well, Nayumi doesn't want guests here to know that she is the vocalist of the Music Club." "And believe us, you are all the first guests to know that she is the vocalist of our Music Club." Mikuru added.

And all of them just nodded as a respond, "Guess rumors can be true sometimes" Shakes shrugged.

At the building's hallway, Nayumi's huffing out her frustrations, "_How did they know where the Club's room was located and... Wait a minute..." _And she gasped when she realized that..._ "_COACH! YOU IDIOT!" only her Class Advisor [ slash ] Soccer Coach can do such prank.

* * *

><p>Reviews will be pretty much appreciated!<p>

Ja~

**UPDATES: **Nayumi and Rikuo's Profile will be updated! The rest of the insert OCs here will have their basic information! :)

SUPPORT MY Facebook PAGE!

FOLLOW ME on Twitter!


	12. Nakama

**Chapter 12, "Nakama"**

_After that incident in the Light Music Club, Nayumi can now bring her guitar home, now that the Strikas knows that she is really in the Music Industry, and besides, Cool Joe wouldn't leave her alone, asking if can she teach him how to play the Electric guitar..._

_It was only 2 days away before the BIG match, and the Supa Strikas and the Sakuyasawa Team were both very busy training and practicing new tactics and strategy for the match!_

_It was already seven in the evening, and the Strikas' practice just finished, so as the Sakuyasawa's. Now, the Strikas are taking a break inside their room hotel, and the Sakuyasawa are now starting to head home..._

"Good job, everyone! It's only 2 days before our match, so tomorrow is another session of practice. Now you can all rest." And Coach left to give himself some r & r as well. The Strikas then started doing their individual ways of freshening up. After eating dinner, they gathered in the Entertainment Room to have some chat. "I'm kinda nervous about the match..." Big Bo sighed. Rasta looked at him "Why man?"

"Well, Nayumi along with her team are kinda intimidating to play against with!"

All of them agreed to what their Goalie just answered. El Matador bluffed out, but Cool Joe was there to knock him out of his confident self.

_While the Strikas were busy talking about their next match against the Sakuyasawa, Nayumi was walking across the street, and was about to pass all the way through the hotel's gate, when she bumped to someone..._

Blushed, "Eh? M-Miko-san..." as she tried to fix herself then started picking up some of her dropped papers. "Yumi-chan! Long time no see!" Miko greeted her then he kneel to help the young lady out. Nayumi bowed as a thank you and just nodded.

_Miko and Nayumi had a small talk at the front of the Hotel. Inside, Twisting Tiger went to the Living Room to pick up his phone, but he shifted his sight outside and accidentally saw the two._

He's a bit stunned to what he saw and decided to approach them, but when he realized that the two hasn't seen each other for a long time, he just decided to shout their names to get the Strikas' attention. "What's going on, me amigo?" El Matador asked. Twisting pointed outside to explain the situation, "No way dude!" North Shaw crossed-arm then took a look outside the door. They're all asking how come the two know each other, until they all stared at Twisting Tiger, he tried to dodge to what his teammates' are trying to say, but he just sighed and told them how him, Miko and Nayumi met.

*Flashback*

_At the FC Nakama dojo, Nayumi attempted to apply as the Midfielder of the team, but before she could speak, Ura Giri, the team's Coach, scolded her... _

'_You cannot be on this team! You will be a disgrace to Nakama!' _

'_But sensei? -' Nayumi protested, but she was cut off, _

'_Leave!'_

_Nayumi was about to exit the dojo, but Miko Chen, held her arm, to stop her. Then he face his sensei to defend the poor girl, 'Sensei, you should see her capabilities! I think she is very fitting to be a-' Miko protested, but was cut off again by Ura Giri, _

'_No! Keep away from that disgrace!' _

_Nayumi shake off from Miko's hold to leave, but in the dojo's exit door, she was stopped by one of the Nakama players, 'You have such amazing soccer talents! I'm Twisting Tiger! What's your name?' While Twisting Tiger were introducing himself to Nayumi, Miko walk towards them to catch up with the girl. 'I'm Nayumi Nanase! Nice to meet you! No offense but I thought the players here are as evil as that Ura Giri' Nayumi said. _

'_Sorry if our Sensei is harsh on you, he doesn't like girls in our team' Miko bowed as he tries apologizing to Nayumi. _

'_W-Well, that's okay! I forgive you, and thank you for trying to defend me there!' She bowed as a sign of her deepest gratitude._

'_What do you say that the 3 of us became good friends, yes? Yumi-chan?' Twisting Tiger proclaimed. 'Yes, Yumi-chan! Hey, that's not bad. Is it okay for us to call you like that?' Miko asked to Nayumi. _

'_It's okay. But if your Sensei will find out that you and I are friends-' _

'_Regardless! So what do you say?' Twisting Tiger cut her off. _

'_Well...' she thinks for a while, then smiled, 'Of course!' _

'_Perfect!' Miko cheered. _

'_Thank you, Miko-san and Tiger-san' Nayumi bowed again._

*Flashback ends*

Twisting Tiger finished his story on the story of how the three of them became close friends. While El Matador and North Shaw are eating popcorn, Shakes then asked a question regarding Nayumi's gestures towards the Nakama player, but, Twisting Tiger just answered the question with a meaning smile.

_Back to Nayumi and Miko's conversation, _

"So, you're next match will be against Supa Strikas?"

" Y-Yes! A-Are you going to watch the match?"

"_Gomen ne_! I can't. You know my Coach Ura Giri, he doesn't give off time outs."

"I-I see..." Nayumi fidgets her fingers behind, "W-Well... I better get going then; see you around Miko-san!" She started making her way, but Miko grabbed her wrist to stop her, "_Chotto matte Kudasai, _Nayumi." The young lady cringe on over what he heard, he never called her out by her first name before, she thought.

"I-I... I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"

She's starting to blush, "_N-Nande_, Miko-san?"

...

At the hotel, the Strikas' eyes were peeled to what's going to happen next. El Matador and North Shaw were practically can't eat their popcorns properly. "D-Do you think they will..." North Shaw asked while trying his best to eat the popcorn. Shakes attempted to go out and interfere, but Rasta stopped him.

...

Miko pulled Nayumi closer to him slowly, "I-I... just want to..." but his hesitation to do what he wants is evident

"M-Miko-san..."

"G-Good luck on your game tomorrow..." he's still hesitating to say what he really wants to say and what he wants to do.

She's trying her very best not to look back at him, "_A-Arigatou gozaimasu... _I-Is there something else you want to say?"

"I..."

Nayumi's just standing still, waiting for him to talk.

"I..." and he pulled the young lady to give her a warm embrace.

...

Jaw-dropped, it's the only thing the Strikas can react. Twisting Tiger, on the other hand, were smiling. Shakes attempted once again to go outside, but this time, Blok stopped him.

...

"_I thought I'll never see you again, Yumi-chan. I..._"

Nayumi's too shocked to shrug, to speak, or to push herself out of the situation.

"_I miss you..._"

And, her blushed just got more reddened. "_Miko-san..Watashi wa..._" she thought, she slowly pushed Miko off her. She just then smiled and bowed as a respond then made her way home on a fast pace. "_Yumi-chan..._" and Miko made his way to the other side of the street, with a touch of bliss on his face.

...

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT, TIGER?" Shakes blurted out of his frustrations. But, Tiger just answered with a meaningful smile, "Only the two of them can understand each other when it comes to facial gestures." Then he shifted his look outside once again, "_At last, little by little, Miko's showing his true affections towards Yumi-chan..._"

* * *

><p>Phew!<p>

Been a long time everyone... but I'M BACK! I'll try my best to finish this story this month. And start again with another by November. Hope you'll stick around!

Much love! xoxo


	13. True Color of the Backstabber

Yo everyone! How's everybody doin' so far?

Anyway, I would like to take this opportunity to thank EACH AND EVERYONE who stayed tune for this story. Really means so much to me guys *kisses*

Well, enjoy the story *winks*

* * *

><p><strong>"True Color of the Backstabber"<strong>

_Tomorrow is the day, where the much-awaited match between Sakuyasawa Academy Football Team and the Supa Strikas will commence! Both teams are very, very serious with their training, and after a very, very long day of practicing, both teams took a break and Supa Strikas decided to visit the Sakuyasawa players..._

"May the best team win!" as Coach offers a handshake with Coach Namie.  
>"Of course!" she confidently accepts the challenge and the handshake.<p>

_At the other side of the field, both teams give their opponents the best of luck for the big game tomorrow. Big Bo to Rikuo, Sharmaine to Shakes, El Matador to Ayumu, Hina to Cool Joe, Twisting Tiger to Mikoru, Blok to Ui, Yui to North Shaw, and..._

"Good luck, Nayumi! I can't wait to share the field with you tomorrow!" Dancing Rasta states then offer a handshake to Nayumi. "Me too, Rasta! Can't wait for tomorrow to come!" she said grinning while accepting the handshake.

_After all of the players of both teams got the chance to talk to their opponents, the Strikas head back to their Hotel to have a long rest before the match. The Sakuyasawa players, on the other hand, started to head home._

"Nayumi Wait up!"

"Eh? Sharmaine? What's up?"

Sharmaine faced her captain after catching her breath, "I just wanted to say that best of luck tomorrow for you!" and she smiled.  
>A bead of sweat appeared on her cheeks, "That's it?"<br>She nodded, still smiling, "Yes! You can head back now"  
>Confused, Nayumi smiled back, "Alright. Best of luck to you too. Don't get too distracted by your opponent, okay? Shakes is not one of those idiot strikers that you faced before." She winked, then turned around to continue on her way.<p>

A sudden gush of wind passed by across Sakuyasawa Acedmy, "_I'm sorry captain, but this time I will be the star of the match, and Shakes... will be mine!_" Sharmaine whispered to the wind and head on her way home.

-0-0-0-0*0-0-0-0-0-

"Match Day on Sakuyasawa Stadium!" Commentator Mac announce loud through his microphone.

"And the match between Sakuyasawa Academy Football Team and the Supa Strikas will begin in a moment!" Commentator Brenda added.

"Wow! I cannot imagine how rich this Academy is!"  
>"You said it Mac! This school is massive! Now, is this will be another victory for the Sakuyasawa again?"<br>"Or will they taste defeat for the first time by Supa Strikas?"  
>"I can't wait for this match to start!"<p>

_In the Locker Rooms..._

"1-2-3... SUPA STRIKAS!"

"Se~ no... SAKUYASAWA! TATAKAI!"

_And both teams head out onto the field and prepare for the match. Nayumi went to Rikuo to give her the best of luck to him.  
>And then, the whistle! It's time to start the match!<em>

_The ball is always in the possession of the Sakuyasawa, but every time the Striker, Sharmaine, has the ball, she is always taking the shot, and all of which she strikes are sloppy and never gets to the goal or to the next player._

"Sharmaine! Why so eager to strike the ball? You're not making our jobs easy, you know..." Yui sarcastically shouts to Sharmaine. But the response she gets is just a quick stare and Sharmaine runs off.  
>"What's her problem?" Ui asked while scratching her head.<p>

_The game continues, and it's almost half of the first half, and the scoreboard is still [ _0 – 0_ ]. But Nayumi have had enough of Sharmaine's behavior and head herself to strike the ball...  
>But... <em>

_*BUMP!* *THOMP!*_

"What happened?" Brenda reacted, jaw-dropped to the scene.  
>"I don't know, but it looks like the Sakuyasawa's Lead Striker tried to stop her Captain to take the shot!" Mac announced as to give his partner a clearer understanding of the scene.<p>

As Nayumi tries to get up from the fall, "S-Sharmaine? What the heck are you doing?"

North Shaw ran to the fallen Sakuyasawa captain to help her, "Hey? What are you trying to do? Are you trying to give your own Captain an injury?"

"You're always stealing the spotlight, but this time, I'm going to be the STAR! So stay back!" Sharmaine shouted at Nayumi.

"Ardwerb?" Blok asked North Shaw. North Shaw just shrugged.

"What are you talking about? I'm not trying to take your place! The problem with you is that you wanted to keep the ball to yourself but you can't give a score into the scoreboard! Stop thinking about yourself and include the team to your every decision, especially now!" Nayumi answered, trying her best to hold her anger.

_*WHISTLE*_

"Keep your head in the game, Sharmaine. Or it will cost us the game!" said Nayumi with authority and ran off.

"You're just so lucky that bump didn't hurt your Captain badly." North Shaw said to Sharmaine with a disappointed tone.

"Whatever." Sharmained hissed and ran off.

_The game continues and Sharmaine's behavior didn't change. Nayumi felt hopeless for their Striker, she aimed and ran to steal the ball from Shakes, but she was..._

_*BUMP!* *THOMP!*_

Sting of pain hit her elbow, "I-Itai...W-What the-Sharmaine!? How did you get here? This is not your position!"

"Stay away from him!" she answered as she stared down to her fallen captain.

Shakes ran off to Nayumi to help her stand up, "What in the world are you trying to do, Sharmaine?"

_*WHISTLE BLOWS*_

"And that's the 1st half! And the scoreboard is still blank!" Mac announces.

"I don't know what exactly happened down there, but seems like the Sakuyasawa's captain had been pushed to the limit by thieir star striker." Brenda commented.

"Let's just hope the next half of the match will be different" Mac added.

_In the Sakuyasawa's Locker Room..._

"Tell us Sharmaine, what are you trying to do back there?" pissed, Coach Namie asked their star striker.

"I-I-I just want..."

"You wanted to be the center of attention, right?" Nayumi asked, trying very hard to control herself.

_Silence..._

"Y-Yes! And... your... YOUR STEALING IT FROM ME!"

Nayumi snapped, she slapped the desperate young woman, "If you wanted to impress Shakes, try not to be selfish and arrogant! For God's sake Sharmaine, think about the team FIRST before your damn self!"

Hina approached their captain, "Nayumi, calm down!"

"And, for your information... I'm not stealing your spotlight! You're the one that's making it very dim!" Nayumi added while holding her fist down, trying to stay calm.

Tears narrowing in her eyes, "I-I-I-I-" Sharmaine tries to stay up on her feet.

"We will give you another chance-" Hina tries to say but she was cutoff.

"No. You're sitting this game off. Hina will take your position." Nayumi declared and head on the field

"Huh? But-"

"Let's go!" Coach namie shouts for all of the players to head on the field.

_And the second half will begin..._

* * *

><p>Done! Stay tuned everyone!<br>Feel free to leave me a review of private message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Much love xoxo


	14. Time to Settle This!

First of all, **I AM SO SORRY **that I took a loooooooong time to update this story. I'am lazy, yes. Hoep you guys are still tuning in :'(

You might be wondering why I was gone for so long. Well, it's because of this one word... **WORK.**

Aaaaaaaaalright! On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Time to Settle This!<strong>

_The second half went better than the first half! The Sakuyasawa's teamwork is back! Ayumu took the shot and..._

"GOOOAL!" Mac and Brenda shouted as if they don't have microphones to announce it. "And it's 1 – 0 for this match! The Strikas will have some heavy job to do this time!" Mac added. Brenda followed, "Can the Strikas catch up with the Sakuyasawa?" The anticipation clear in her voice.

_The game went on and the Strikas found a way to break the Sakuyasawa's strong defense. Shakes successfully break through from the defense tandem, he pass it to El Matador, the defense tried to mark him. Yui successfully took the ball from him, Nayumi was behind Shakes, and he's trying to block her..._

"Sorry Nayumi, but this is the end of the line!" he declared. But Nayumi just snicker, "Oh really?" she shot a stare to Mikoru, "Tell me Shakes, is your shoulder in good shape?"

"Huh? I guess... Why do you ask?"

"That's good news for me!"

_Nayumi then grabbed Shakes' shoulders, and she was standing upside down by her hands on his shoulders, for her to reach Mikoru's pass, and she successfully pass the ball to Hina to take the shot!_

"GOOOOOAL!" Hina shouts as she runs like pretending to be an airplane.

"It's now 2 – kneel on the scoreboard!" Brenda confirms.

Big Bo wipe off the sweat off his forehead, "I hate to admit it, but that's a good shot!"

Nayumi got up from landing, "Got some advice for you, _my best friend," _and she turned around to face Shakes to give him a wink, "Keep your head up on the game!" And she runs off. Still shock to what the captain of the opponent team have pulled off to get the score, he straightened and said, "Sure! I'll keep that on my mind, _my best friend_" He smiled. the thought of her mentioning that word gives him a big boost of happiness, _"Best friend, I love the sound of that.."_

_It's a 5-minute time off. _

"Don't forget what we've trained, we can do this!" Dancing Rasta said, evident to his voice that he need the scores fast.

Twisting Tiger shifted his gaze on Shakes, "That shot was unexpected, right Shakes?"

"Yeah! Sorry if I helped the Sakuyasawa get another goal!"

El Matador just shrugged, "That's alright Amigo! With our new formation, we will win this!"

Coach nodded, "Yes! Now get out there and show them what makes you the front-liners for being the best!"

"YES!"

_And all of them went off after the whistle blows. The match went on and the Sakuyasawa was surprised of the new formation the Strikas. El Matador went to take the shot, and... GOAL!_

Shakes jumped out of glee, "One more and we'll equalize!"

"Not so fast!"

_Umi ran to take the ball, but Shakes successfully passed the defense. Sharmaine was there to block him, but he out-sprinted her, only one more player to beat... _

_Rikuo._

_3_

_Shakes took the shot..._

_2_

_and..._

_1_

_..._

"GOOOOOOAL!" Brenda shouted. "Supa Strikas equalizes, just seconds till the end of the match! Way to go Supa Strikas' Lead Striker! What an amazing match between these spectacular teams!" Mac added.

"I guess a rematch will not be impossible."

"It probably will not be!"

_While the Supa Strikas were celebrating, Nayumi went towards Rikuo to help him get up._

Nayumi offer a hand, "Are you alright?"

Rikuo accepts, "Yeah!", and he bows, "I'm so sorry Kaichou!"

"That's alright! Besides, we didn't lose! They've just equalized with us!" she smiled and hugged the goalie.

"Kaichou..."he hugged back and stayed there for a few seconds before letting her go. "Thank you"

But they don't have the slightest realization of what will happen next, "Kaichou!" "Captain!" "Rikuo-san!" "Rikuo-kun!"

"H-Huh?!" "W-WAIT!" "WAAAAH!"

_And before the two knew it, they are under the pile. But seconds later all of them got up on their feet!_

Sharmaine was the first one to spoke, bowing as low as she can to remain on her feet, "I'm very sorry guys! Coach. I hope I'm still in the team Kaichou..." regret filled her voice, as if she will be crying her eyes out anytime.

"I don't have the power to remove you from this team, Sharmaine. Coach-"

"But I'm giving you the authorization. It's all up to you." Coach Namie cuts her off with the seriousness of her voice.

Nayumi thinks for the moment, "Well, I don't have the right to destroy your dream..." A long pause. Sharmaine's hands are practically shaking.

"Of course you're still in the team! And," she smiles, "I forgive you for what you've done earlier. You're just too obsessed! I understand that. Just make sure it won't happen again." she said, her stare shifted to somehow threatening.

Sharmaine smiled big and before she can stop herself, she hugged her Captain, "Thank you, Nayumi! Thank you so much! I promise you it will NEVER happen again." Nayumi giggled as a response. The whole team was smiling with glee. After Sharmaine let her go, Nayumi turned around to face Coach Namie, bowed low enough, "Sensei, I'm sorry we lose!"

But Nayumi received a big blow on her head.

Nayumi moaned in frustration, "W-Why did you do that for?"

Coach Namie just giggled, "Because we didn't lose, you overly perfectionist girl. They've just equalized! We'll get the points back after the rematch!" and she gave a reassuring smile to everyone.

Rikuo smiled and throw his closed fist into the air, "Sakuyasawa!"

All of them joined in, including Coach Namie, "Sakuyasawa!"

"Uhm..." Hina poke Nayumi lightly on the shoulder, "Nayumi..."

"What is it, Hina?," and she realized something that she knew she'll receive, "T-The Strikas are all running towards here, aren't they?" she said as she turns around.

_And before she knew it, Shakes greet her with a BIG hug that made them both fall to the ground._

Nayumi scratched her head, "_I-Itai..._ No fair! I should be the one hugging you to the ground!, and she whispers, "_Recklessly I may add..."_

Shakes just lightly laughed and give her another big hug, "_But I beat you to it first!" _he whispers to her ear, so low that they're the only one who can hear it. Nayumi smiled.

"Congratulations... Can you help me get up, guys?"

Dancing Rasta chuckles, "Of course!"

_And the celebration of Supa Strikas and the Sakuyasawa Team continued..._

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaand, its DONE! The second to the last chapter!<p>

Hope you guys will stick around 'til the end ;)

Thank you for reading!

Much love,  
><em>#KiraranYaN<em>


End file.
